One Last Night of Freedom
by MobBob
Summary: Peggy is about to get married, but she decides to spend one last night with Angie before the ceremony.


Peggy and Angie sat in their living room, passing a bottle of schnapps back and forth. It was Peggy who had suggested the schnapps. She figured it would be a nice reminder of the first time they had gotten drunk together. Peggy remembered that night clearly. She had been shaken about losing Ray and Angie had been there to offer her some comfort. That's what Peggy liked about Angie. She was always there for her. Even when the job got in the way, even when Peggy had to lie to her, Angie was there for her. Sometimes it seemed like Angie was the one taking care of Peggy.

Angie passed the bottle to Peggy. "Are you okay English? You look a little...spacy."

"I'm fine," said Peggy. "Just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" said Angie.

Peggy handed the bottle back to Angie. "Like how this is technically my last night of freedom."

Angie laughed as she took the bottle. "We'll still have our weekly bridge night. He hasn't caught on yet?"

"No," said Peggy. "Still, it feels like this the end of an era."

"Well let's make this night count then." Angie downed what was left in the bottle.

"I see you've finished another bottle," said Peggy. "I was hoping of having some."

Angie leaned in and put her arms around Peggy. "Come on, let's do this."

Peggy nibbled on Angie's earlobe. "I like the sound of that. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's pretend like this is the good old days," said Angie. "Back when we were at the Griffith and we had to sneak around."

"Those were the good old days?" said Peggy.

"Of course," said Angie. "There was some excitement."

"I won't deny that," said Peggy.

"Anyways," said Angie. "I've caught you sneaking in late and you need to hide from Mrs. Fry. I take you to my room and you have to think of a way to repay me."

"I like the sound of that." Peggy got up. "Okay let's get to it."

Angie got up and ran into her bedroom. Peggy walked down the hallway leading there. Angie then jumped out of her room. "English, what are you doing up at this hour? It's after curfew."

"I was out late," said Peggy, with the sweetest voice she had in her arsenal. Something that resembled Dottie. "Did you hear that? Mrs. Fry is coming!"

Angie motioned for her to get in her bedroom. "Quick, you can hide in here."

Peggy rushed into the room. She got inside and sat on Angie's bed. She took some deep breaths, pretending to hyperventilate. "That was a close one. I don't know what would have happened if she caught me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"I've got an idea." Angie leaned in and kissed Peggy. Peggy moaned and began taking off Angie's clothes. Soon the two were laying on the bed, completely naked. Angie got on top of Peggy, biting her shoulder. Peggy kissed Angie, putting her hand on Angie's thigh. Peggy squeezed her thigh, eliciting a moan from Angie. Peggy's hand carefully inched its way between Angie's legs. Angie lowered her head to Peggy's breasts and sucked on her nipples. Peggy responded to this by shoving two fingers inside Angie. Peggy was good at this. Due to years of experience she was both gentle and arousing with her technique. Angie arched herself backwards as Peggy fingered her. Peggy rested her thumb on Angie's clit and ground into it. Angie loved this. She hadn't been as experienced with girls as Peggy was, so Peggy had to practically show her what to do with the thumb. Peggy rubbed on Angie's clit harder and harder. Angie moaned louder and louder. Angie shoved two fingers into Peggy, hoping to reciprocate. Peggy remembered the first night they had slept together. This was a world of difference from then. She had improved exponentially since then. This drove Peggy wild and soon the two were both moaning at the top of their lungs. They could do it now. With an apartment this big, no one could hear them. It wasn't long before they both came.

Angie collapsed onto Peggy, who kissed Angie. "Well there it is, our last night of freedom."

"We've still got the bridge game," said Angie.

"True," said Peggy, stroking Angie's hair. "But I'll be a married woman."

Angie smiled. "And we'll be involved in a secret affair that would scandalize the entire SSR. I like it."

Peggy kissed Angie's neck. "You know, the night isn't over yet."

* * *

The priest looked to Peggy. "And do you Margaret Carter, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband."

Peggy looked over to Angie, who was standing right next to her. "I do."


End file.
